Just a little help I need
by Terezic
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is in her 5th year. This year she is going to do her Ordinary Wizarding Levels, but she is absolutely horrible at potions. Will she fail the finals or find someone in the Hogwarts castle who will give her a helping hand ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am sorry for my grammar I am just learning english.

I own nothing, because I am not J K Rowling. Just Clara is my OC.

* * *

><p>Soft snores was echoing around the gryffindor common room. It was early evening and the room was nearly empty, everyone was outside enjoying the last warmth of September sun. Only one person was inside, 5th year girl was sitting in the corner of the common room behind the desk, her head lying on the potion homework. It had big title <em>Polyjuice potion making, <em>but nothing else was written on the parchment. Lily has tried to write something last night, that's why she was so tired, but everything she had written during the night was wrong. She had to start again, but she fell asleep.

Then door burst open and her best friend Clara came in. She saw Lily sleeping on the table and walked to her.

"Lily wake up!" she said and gently pecked her friend's head.

"What?" Lily muttered and slightly raised her head.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Clara said softly with big smile.

"I am not sleeping," yawned Lily," I was just... thinking."

"Thinking so hard that you fell asleep," joked Clara.

Lily glared at her friend.

Then Clara's blue eyes fell on the blank parchment.

"When I left you here it was right after lunch and now it is late evening,"girl with short brown hair gesturing to a darkened window,"and you did not write a word to your essay!"

"I'm sorry, I was really tired but I-I will write it during the dinner," Lily said guiltily packing her homework to her bag.

Clara's angry expression softened. "I didn't say that to make you starve."

"It's ok, I'm not hungry at all." Lily tried for a small smile.

Clara sighed.

Gryffindor students were caming to the common room in small groups and in a few minutes it was full of chatting people again. They were preparing their homeworks for tomorrow and dressing to their schol robes for dinner. It was really dark outside. Lily finished packing her bag and get through the crowd to the portrait of fat lady. She slipped out unnoticed.

Walking silently through the dark corridors she was thinking about the potions. Lily was terrible in potions, she has no problems in any other subject, but this one caused that she couldn't sleep at night. She must studied for potions exams two times longer than for the others, like charms, herbology, defence against the dark arts, which she loved, and so on.

Large watery tears started to slowly flow down her freckled face. _I'm so stupid _she thought and sat on the floor under empty portrait frame. She felt absolutely useless, noone was that bad at potions as she was. She was crying for her it seems like hours hoping that noone heared her. After a while when she calmed down a little she rised her head and find out that she have never been in this part of the castle before. It was quiet and empty, no portraits were here except the one under which she was sitting right now. Sobbing loudly she packed out her parchment, book and quill and started to scribble some notes.

"Polyjuice potion does not contain bubetuber pus unless you want to cause big problems with gall-bladderto to someone", said slow cold masculine voice from behind her.

Lily jumped from shock.

In the portrait frame which was empty just a few minutes ago was now head of young man with black greasy hair and eagle hook nose, dressed all in black. His cold dark eyes were glaring down at her.

"Who-who are you?" Lily asked still crying a bit.

"Professor Severus Snape", he said slowly and paused before continuing.

"You must be Potter", Snape said suspiciously looking at the girl with ginger hair.

"H-How do you know?" Lily sobbed her emerald eyes still full of tears.

"I saw your potions essay, honestly it was dreadfull. You must have inherited it, because your father was one of the worst students I've ever taught," said Snape and raised his eyebrow.

"It doesn't surprise me," Lily said and wiped her tearful eyes with her shirt sleeve,"I've inherited just bad things from my both my mother's and father's side."

"Is that why are you crying?" Snape asked a bit softer. He realized that she was miserable there was no necessary to be nasty at her.

Lily nodded tears again streaming down her face.

"Let me have a look," Snape said," I have nothing to do anyway.

Lily looked at him and gave him a little smile. She sat under the portrait again so professor could see over her shoulder.

As she was writing he was correcting her mistakes, like: "_One counterclockwise not three times!" _or _"You cannot add three leeches to small cauldron, it's too much. Do you have your head in the clouds, girl?!"_

After an hour Lily was finally done. She burst with happiness.

"Thank you very much professor Snape, I do owe you my life."Lily said smiling," can-can I come again?"

"If you must,"Snape replied and rolled his eyes.

Lily smiled at him one more time and was about to leave when she realized that she did not introduce herself properly.

"Oh, by the way... I'm Lily." she added walking away.

Snape was looking after her until she disappeared from his view.

_Lily? She doesn't know how much like her grandmother she is._Thought Snape for himself.

* * *

><p>If you like it, let me know and I will post chapter 2.<p>

Thanks for review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Lily was heading to the common room through the darkness. She glanced at her watch and find out that it was after 9 pm. If Filtch catches her this late out of bed she will be in a big trouble, but she was in so great mood after finally doing her essay that she didn't make big head from it. Deep in her thoughts she realized at the last moment that she heared silent footsteps. Without thinking she pressed herself against the cold stone wall to the shadow. Suddenly old caretaker in shabby robes was walking heavily towards her. He stopped just few foots from Lily. She held her breath. <em>He must have heared me<em> she thought in whisper, because she was shore he would hear it even if it was in her head. Filch sniffed around like a cat. He was slowly looking around with his bulping, lamp-like eyes. Lily's heart missed a beat. Then Filch moved forward leaving girl with ginger hair breathing heavily still in shock. She refused to move for several minutes. _Sorting hat placed you to gryffindor you coward _she told herself she closed her eyes and took a deep breath for the last time. Lily looked around and walked swiftly on her tiptoes to the seventh floor.

"Fizzy pop," Lily said impatiently to fat lady when she reached her portrait.

Fat lady yawned and opened the entrance not even looking at the person who arrived.

Lily shut the door behind her and looked around the common room. Clara was sitting by the fire hands in her lap. She looked worried. When she realized that Lily was there she jumped from her seat.

"Where have you been?" she nearly screamed,"I thought something bad happened to you or that Filch caught you."

She hugged her tightely.

"I was doing the potion essay in...," Lily bit her lip,"in the library."

"You made it?" asked Clara excitedly pulling away from her.

"Yep," smiled Lily.

"I told you it's not that bad," smiled Clara.

Lily smiled back, guilt burdening her heart.

"Let's go to bed," yawned blue eyed witch and stretched her arms,"I'm really tired."

Lily followed her upstairs.

Later in the bed when all the other girls were sleeping Lily's eyes were still wide open, her mind was full of thoughts. Maybe because she have been sleeping whole evening, maybe because of the meeting with the mysterious portrait. _Why didn't I tell Clara about it, about the professer who helped her so much with my work? I don't know the answer to my own question._She sighed loudly._ I can tell Al or write an owl to James to Scotland. I'm sure they wouldn't tell anyone. _She was just staring at dark ceiling above her for a while. _No, they are too protective, they wouldn't like it, what if they would forbid me to go to him again. No, I can't let that happen. but who if not my own brothers .….…I will tell Clara right tomorrow! She is my bestfriend, she knows every secret I have, I share nearly everything with her... No I won't. I can't share THIS with her, what if she would want to go there too. It's my, I found the portrait, not them. _

_I won't tell. …..…to anyone._

_It will be my little secret. _

With this thoughts she finally fell asleep.

Next morning it was another beautiful day starting. Sun was shining and ceiling in the great hall was cloudless. Only owls were flying over tables looking for their owners to give them morning post. During breakfast both Clara and Lily behaved like nothing had happend. Brown hair girl was reading _Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Harold Stephen flipping a few words with redhead everytime when she didn't like something she just read. Lily knew that she found 'the library story' trustworthy, so she it wasn't necessary to talk about it anymore.

"U know," said girl with messy brown hair her mouth full of cereals,"I don't think that transfiguration is that easy as he is writing here."

Lily murmured in agreement.

"Not all people can concentrate easily. You know what I mean." Clara said not looking up from the book.

Lily told nothing about it, but Clara obviously wasn't expecting answer because she continued to read.

They finished their food at 8:20 and slowly went to the dangeons. First this morning they had double potions with professor Slughorn.

"Good morning everyone," said Slughorn under his great moustach," today we are going to do anti-paralysis potion, but firstly I must ask you to put your essays on my table I'll have a look on them while you work."

Lily pulled out the parchment from her bag so softly like if it was holy item and put it on professor's desk.

She went back to her table and set on the fire. She pulled out the ingredients and started to work. Instructions were written on the black board. _Half a cauldron of water, bring it to boil and add rat tails, wait for two minutes._ Lily glanced at her watch and waited. _Then stirr five times clockwise,..._

Ten minutes befor the end of the class Slughorn spoke," Ok everyone, stop what you are doing and fill a vial with your potion and put it on my desk. Your works, I'm glad to say were really good. Yea your too, miss Potter." He said looking at her with wide smile.

Lily's heart jumped," thank you sir."

"Now, you will bring me essay abou using anti-paralysis potion on monday. you may leave." said Slughorn.

"No," frowned Clara," again? I don't want to read another fifty books to find how to use that potion."

"I know." said redhead with pretending sadness, but she knew who will help her.

* * *

><p>Please review if you like it and I will post chapter 3 :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Snape was bored. He was looking from his portrait arund the big headmaster's office. All the portraits were chatting excitedly.<p>

"Did you see that two Weasley kids?" asked old witch with long silver hair dressed in purple robes.

"No, you mean those Fred and Roxanne children of George's?,"replied old man with great moustach," what were they up to

this time?"

"Making pranks again. They nearly got that poor young ravenclaw boy into detention because of that stupid zonko's toy," said witch shooking her head in disbelief.

"Weasley's blood will out," said another fat old wizard with no neck in dark green robes smiling.

Snape was not interested in such conversations. It was obvious for him that those kids will do problems... like their parents.

Do you fancy bunch of chess, my friend? asked man from the portrait next to Snape's.

"No Albus," frowned Snape," I'm not in the mood."

"Well you have not been in the mood since I can remember." Dumbledore smiled teasingly.

But Snape just gave him a dirty look.

"Something bothering you, Severus?" asked Dumbledore his twinkling blue eyes scanning Snape's face.

"No, not really" said man in black robes coldly not looking at suspicious old man with half-moon spectacles,"I'm going for a walk."

He get off of his portrait and slowly headed to that empty one on the 7th floor. Snape was curious. _Will she come? What about the potions class? ...and what about that essay he was helping her with? He looked outside the window. _It was getting dark and corridor was empty. Snape was waiting five minutes,... ten minutes... and finally it was half an hour. _Maybe she was just having dinner, _he was calming himself down. He waited.

Finally he was about to leave when suddenly soft girlish voice from now really dark corridor spoke:"Professor? Are you there?"

It was hard to admit it, but he felt some kind of happiness that she really came.

"Ou, It's you again." he said raising his eyebrow hidding the fact that he was actually happy about it.

"I just wanted to tell you I got O," smiled Lily," and I hoped that I can study here, because the corridor is emptly and quiet."

Snape nodded and said with softer voice:"If you want to."

Lily smiled again and sat on the floor.

"Is this correct?" she asked after a few minutes.

Snape looked down at her and he nearly fell out of his portrait:"Miss Potter are you serious? You can't put dragon liver in that big amount with four ashwinder eggs, unless you want to blow up the classroom."

"Right," Lily shivered in her seat and scribbled something to her parchment.

Snape started to read a newspaper, but he didn't even finish the first page when Lily spoke again uncertainly, "Do-Do you think I must stirr it two times clockwise or five times counterclockwise ?"

Snape rolled his eyes:"Of course that five times but not counterclockwise, clockwise."

Lily smiled :"Thanks." And again scribbled few words and corrected it.

After last warm autumn days came those cloudy and rainy ones. And still day after day Lily returned to professor's portrait, but not only to ask for a help, but she was telling him what's new, what happened in the corridors, in the gardens. It lasts longer for Snape, but then he started to tell Lily too, what's new in the headmaster's office, what are the other portraits talking about and other usefull things, like how to avoid meeting Peeves. Snape happened to be in good mood nearly every day, he even played chess with Dumbledore, who was curious, but never asked Severus why he is in such a good mood. That girl with ginger hair cheered him up, he wasn't that bitter, quarrelsome person like he used to be. And on the other hand Lily liked to go to hidden corridor too and still after all this time she was the only one to know. She must have told many lies to keep her secret hidden, because Clara and Lily's brothers as much as her cousins wanted to know where she always dissappear.

And time ran and ran. Professor Flitwick and the other professors started to decor the castle with misteltoes, candles and Hagrid brought, for Lily it seems as, the biggest tree from Forbidden forest. And for the happiness of all students, Christmas holiday was coming. Lily wanted to stay at Hogwarts for christmas to make professor a company, but he didn't let her.

"No, go home. Have a nice holiday. I will see you after Miss Potter." said Snape day before train was leaving to drive children home," professor Dumbledour will make me company."

Lily wasn't sure, but couldn't stay when Snape didn't wanted her to.

"Ok, see you after," said Lily, " I must pack my stuff." She smiled at him and slowly walked away.

"I will bring you a present professor!," she shouted from the end of the corridor, waved at him and ran away to her common room.

Snape smiled for himself:"Silly girl."

* * *

><p>Review if you like it and I will post next chapter. :)<p>

Thank you


End file.
